


Alone

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Series: The Ballad of Wilhelm Fink [5]
Category: The Network
Genre: Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

The cell is dark, no fluorescent light to blind him, no moon to silently guide his way.

“Amancio?”

The soft voice breaks his thoughts, shattering the void, like a hammer to glass. He looks around, trying to focus on shadows and smoke. The voice is familiar, like a deeply guarded memory, or a dream.

“Who’s there?”

The echo of his own voice answers him and he sighs. It’s bad enough he’s in prison, but to be hearing voices? It’s not really something he can handle. For a moment it almost sounded like…

No, he’d left him. The Snoo was alone.


End file.
